One night can change everthing! The begining of a half human family
by bigsister6310
Summary: SUMMARY: When Clark and Bruce have unprotect sex,when they are 15years old, Clark starts to get sick. The Kents start to get worried, his dad advises him to take a test. The results are shocking even for Bruce, so what happens to their relationship when Bruces tells Clark he was just a one night mistake?How will Clark handle it?And what will happen in the future when they met again
1. The night that changes everythingforever

One Mistake Too Many

 **SUMMARY:** When Clark and Bruce have unprotect sex,when they are 15years old, Clark starts to get sick. The Kents start to get worried, his dad advises him to take a test. The results are shocking even for Bruce, so what happens to their relationship when Bruces tells Clark he was just a one night mistake? How will Clark handle it? And what will happen in the future when Bruce and Clark met again in ten years?

 **CHARACTERS:** Clark Kent , Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent, Martha Kent, Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne, Alfred, Dr. Max, Dr. Hamilton, all of the rest of the Justice League, and Lois Lane,

 **WARNING** : some parts is Very graphic in detail

This story starts on the day that Clark and Bruce take things to the next level in their relationship. Bruce already knows Clark's secret and everything.

Bruce and Clark are at Clark's house in Smallville , eating popcorn and watching a movie while Clark's parents are out. while Clark is paying attention to the movie which was called 15 and pregnant ( an actual movie title). Bruce looks at Clark and smiles. "Clark?" all Clark could answer was "huh" since he was eating and watching a movie. " How long have we been dating?" Right then Clark stops eating and looking at the movie, facing Bruce. " A year" Clark answers him nervously and stairs at the popcorn. "I see" was Bruce's only reply. He starts putting his hand slowly on Clark's thigh, rubbing down to his groin area. Clark jumps a little "Hey!" and popcorn flies everywhere. Bruce slowly moves himself closure to Clark, until he gets right to wear he can feel him breathing. " You might want to control that out burst or we will have popcorn all over the house." Bruce tells him seductively and moves his eyes further down. Clark follows Bruce's eyes. "

Looks like were going to have to control that too" Bruce looks back up to Clark smiling. He unzips Clark's pants. Clark puts his hands on Bruce's to try to stop him. "No, wait Bruce, I've never done this before" Clark says fast and nervously. Bruce looks at him sadly ." If your worried I'm not clean don't be, this is my first time too." Says the 15 year old. Clark looks at him while zipping back up his pants. " I just don't want to hurt you Bruce, I don't know what I will do if I ever loose control and hurt you." Clark says sadly. Bruce grabs Clark's chin and makes him look at him. "You could never hurt me, Clark" Bruce says slowly and firmly. Clark has tears running down his cheeks. What Clark says next surprises Bruce." If we do this, I want to do it slowly and my way". Bruce smiles." Ok." "My parents won't be home for a few more hours, we can go to my bed". Bruce follows Clark to his room and they close the door. The next morning, Clark's dad finds them sleeping in bed naked under blankets. He wakes up Clark " Dad" Clark says startled . " You should get dress and met me down stairs, we need to talk"

Jonathan hands Clark his clothes and leaves. Clark gets dressed and goes down stairs right after his dad. Alfred goes up the stairs to wake up Bruce. "Master Bruce I think it is time to go home, sir" Bruce hears Alfred's voice and wakes up and sees Alfred but Clark is not next to him. He sets up and yawns." Where is Clark, Alfred? "I'm afraid that Mr. Kent has him down stairs talking to him." " Great, I guess he didn't know his son was batting for the same team." Bruce gets dressed and slowly goes down 6 steps and then he hears them talking, not moving cause he wants to hear what his dad had to say. "Son, we don't know much about your origins, for all we know you could be a hermaphrodite. what do you think will happen if, god forbid, if you somehow can get pregnant, then what?" No one knows that Bruce is listening from the staircase. Bruce goes all the way down the stairs and clears his throat, getting their attention. He sits down and looks at Clark who looks shocked and scared." Alfred had already talked to me, you don't need to talk to me as well" Of course he lied to Clark's dad.

Jonathan sighs and looks at Bruce "Ok, so is everything in agreement then, that you boys are not to be left alone anymore?" "Yes, sir" Bruce says with his head down. Jonathan looks at Clark who has his head down thinking." Son?" He looks at his dad. "yeah dad, we are in agreement". "good, now I got to do some chores". His dad leaves the house. Bruce's cell phone goes off . " Hello?" Bruce goes outside to talk to them. Clark hears them talking. And tears goes down his cheek. cause Bruce is leaving back to Gotham. Bruce goes back inside." Man, I hate meetings, well I got to..." "GOOO!" Clark says to and looks at him with tears in his eyes. "Just go, and forget about me Bruce. Your rich, I'm not. I'm just some farm boy from Kansas." Clark looks at the table with tears in his eyes. "Just go" he whispers." I'll come back for you Clark." He looks at Bruce and they kissed one last time and not the peck on the lips kind of kiss, a full blown French kiss. " I will come back for you. You will always be my one and only, Clark. Always" Bruce leaves.

 **2 Months later**

Clark gets up in the middle of the night to go to the bath room to throw up again. " this has got to stop sometime" he says weakly. That was the 5th time that night. He is getting worried day by day. When the morning came, his dad finds him a sleep in the bathroom. He shakes him " Son, wake up, son" Clark finally wakes up and looks at his dad. "where am I?" "your in the bathroom, son. Were you throwing up again last night?" Clark looks at his dad and nods." I think just to be on the safe side we should consider the possibilities son. I'll go and get a pregnancy test". his dad gets up and leaves to go get one. Clark gets up from the floor in the bathroom and gets dressed in his room, thank god its the summer of June. He looks in the mirror and lifts up his shirt a little to where his stomach is showing and puts his hand on it." What if I am? Bruce, then what?"

Clark says to himself. His dad comes back an hour later with two pregnancy test in his hand. He hands them to Clark. " Here son, What ever happens, nothing will change about what we feel or think about you." Clark looks up at him with tears in his eyes and nods "Ok, dad" He goes into the bathroom and takes them both and sits on the toilet seat with his hands together and nervously waits for the results. When the timer goes off on his phone that he set he gets startled and jumps a little, he grabs both test and closes his eyes and takes one big deep breath and then opens them to look at them. He slowly sits down on the toilet seat and cries. " How am I going to tell you Bruce?" and all his parents heard sadly was "your going to be grandparents" Martha looks at Jonathan and they both had tears in their eyes.

( well, that's it for chapter one, what do you think? tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. I haven't done stories like this in 5 to 6 years)


	2. The moment you know your alone

Chapter 2

Jonathan knocks on the bathroom door cause Clark has been in there for 3 hours after he found out.

" Son, you have to come out sooner or later. Your mom has made dinner, please son we'll get through this together. We will find a doctor for you, one that we can trust." He just about to knock again when the door opens and Clark has a tear stained face looking at him. "Dad!" Clark hugs him. "I'm scared dad," Clark muffles in his dad's chest. "like I said son, we will get through this together. Now come on, your mom has food on the table."

Clark lifts his head up and looks at him. "Ok, cause I'm really hungry." They go down stairs to the table that is already set with food from his mom. She sees him and she walks up to him and hugs him. "Oh, my sweetheart . I'm so sorry, we are here to help you get through this." She says to him. " I know mom,its just I don't know if Bruce will help me or not and that is why I'm scared. I mean if he doesn't help me I don't know what I'm going to do about raising this baby.

We can barely afford to run this farm, much less a baby. " honey don't think about that right now, here lets just eat." " Ok , mom" she guides him to his plate and the rest of the time at the table it was quite. When night time came they all went to bed except Clark, he just laid on his bed thinking.

He has his hand on his stomach looking at the ceiling. "What am I going to do with a baby and how am I going to raise it." He looks at his stomach. "I just hope your father is smart enough to take on responsibility like this ." a tears go down his face.

The next day there was a knock on the door. " just a minute." Martha called out. She opened the door and sees Bruce and Alfred there. " Oh my what a wonderful surprise, come on in." " thank you mrs. Kent" Bruce says. They get inside the house and Bruce looks at Martha. " Is Clark here,?" she hesitates, "Mom, who is at the door?" Clark says while coming down the stairs. He stops when he sees Bruce and Alfred there. Bruce stares at him for a minute. " Hi, Clark I told you I would be back and here I am. Sorry that it took two months."

Clark hesitates a little. "yeah." Clark says. "I got your text, you said you wanted to talk to me about something". Bruce looks at Clark. Jonathan comes in the kitchen where they are at. " yeah, I do want to talk to you, and YOU alone. No offense Alfred" "None taken young Mr. Kent." Alfred says to Clark. Then Clark takes Bruce to the barn with the pregnancy test in his coat pocket. Bruce looks at him. " So, what is soo urgent? And why do we have to talk alone?" "Because of this Bruce ." Bruce looks at what Clark took out of his coat and steps back a little like he was frighten of the thing. What he expect was not this, no never this." Bruce looks at Clark mad. "What the hell Clark." Clark looks at him " you know that I'm Not human Bruce and not from this world." Bruce turns around thinking. "Bruce, You didn't even bother to use a con…" "I was horny and you were there, that's all Clark" Bruce says sternly when he turns around to face Clark, looking pissed off.

" there is a thing called abortion Clark, so get one. Besides you were just a one night stand anyway, Now I have better things to do then just to wait on you hand and foot bare ass pregnant. Good luck getting child support if you're planning on keeping it". Bruce runs off not even looking back at Clark who had tears in his eyes with his hand on his stomach. "What am I going to do, now? I should have known better, I should have known" He says sniffling. Bruce reaches to the kitchen in the house out of breathe. Alfred stands up from the chair he was sitting on looking at Bruce, who was trying to catch his breathe. "Master Bruce, what is going on, sir?" "I (CB, catching a breathe) want (CB) To (CB, he looks at Alfred with a pissed off look) leave. NOW Alfred!" "Ok, young master, ok, but why?" Bruce looks at him, and breathes in and out slowly. "Cause I pissed off Clark and I want to go Alfred." Alfred hands Mrs. Kent the cup of tea he had. "Sorry, about leaving soo soon, Mrs. Kent. I'm sure we will be back when everything has cooled down." Bruce looks at him and laughs a small laugh.

"I doubt we will be back Alfred". Alfred looks at him curiously. "Why not , sir?" "I'll tell you about it in the car, Alfred lets go" he walks to the door. Mr. Kent stands up " You walk out that door young man, it proves to me your just like the rest of these rich people. Thinking that if they ignore what has happened, it has never happened but Sooner or later it will come back to bite you hard and you'll regret this and you're losing a good friend." Bruce looks back at him and leaves with Alfred already in the car waiting on him. Clark comes in the house 2 hours after Bruce left. His dad looks at him when he comes into the kitchen. "I'm soo sorry son." Clark sniffles a little and looks at his dad. "No, dad you were right I was wrong, he told me I was just a one night stand and that I should get an abortion. He also said good luck on getting child support. Who does that?" His dad looks at him with a sad face and hugs his son. " some people don't know what they have, until its gone son," Clark sniffles a little." How come it has to hurt some bad, Dad. Why?" He cries. "Why?"

(well there you have it, J the next time we see our friends, it will be 10 years later and Clark's dad has passed on, Clark is a report and Lois, Chloe, Oliver and Bart knows Clark's secret, all except one and that is, who is Conner's birth mother? And why does Bruce and Clark hate each other, since they just met. what will happen when Bruce and somehow Clark, get drunk at Chloes engagement party and somehow wake up in the same bed together.)


End file.
